


Like Bonnie and Clyde

by Needoja



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needoja/pseuds/Needoja
Summary: It was one of THOSE days.“I'm going in.” he heard over the commlink. A short check of the tapped security footage showed him half a dozen armed goons heading to his partners entry point. He groaned.“Negative. Too many obstacles ahead. You hear me?” he whispered urgently in reply. His only reply was the static of the damn comm-unit.He swore silently. “Barton! You read me?!” Then the camera observing those idiot terrorist-wannabes went offline.





	Like Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> OMG.....
> 
> after years. YEARS! I've written something again. ...and not even in my native language.  
> I'm slightly scared. So be kind please. ^^'
> 
> This story started ghosting in my head when I heard this song for the - I don't know zigth time.  
> It is way more vivid and vibrant in my head and maybe it will get a prequel or a sequel. I don't really know yet.  
> We'll see. Maybe I will just leave it at that.
> 
> Originally my favorite pairing was Heero and Trowa but some certain authors here convinced me otherwise. And I am SO thankful for that.
> 
> Try to enjoy. ;-)
> 
> __________________________________________
> 
> Cross my heart, hope to die  
> To my lover, I'd never lie  
> He said "be true," I swear I'll try  
> In the end, it's him and I  
> He's out his head, I'm out my mind  
> We got that love, the crazy kind  
> I am his, and he is mine  
> In the end, it's him and I, him and I  
> \- Him and I / G-Easy & Halsey  
> __________________________________________

It was one of THOSE days.

  


“I'm going in.” he heard over the commlink. A short check of the tapped security footage showed him half a dozen armed goons heading to his partners entry point. He groaned.

“Negative. Too many obstacles ahead. You hear me?” he whispered urgently in reply. His only reply was the static of the damn comm-unit.

He swore silently. “Barton! You read me?!” Then the camera observing those idiot terrorist-wannabes went offline. He winced. Une would be pissed as hell if their target got away – again - because of one of their … improvised mission proceedings.

  


Well. Good thing he had already looped the video feed for the enemy to eliminate this kind of error. He wouldn't be able to hear the end of it otherwise. Not only from Une but Heero and Wufei would give them both hell for weeks. Or maybe even months. You never knew with Wufei these days... He was still a bit peeved about that last time.

  


Still, he started feeling irritated. “Trowa. Status. And would you PLEASE leave the cameras intact? I'm a bit blind here elsewise.” he muttered quietly.

  


A low chuckle answered him over the com-link and he felt a shiver running up his spine. “As you wish...” Barton answered, still amusement noticeable in his soft, low voice. Shortly after the camera-feed was back online and his partners half-hidden face was looking straight at him. The slight crinkling of his eyes indicating the smirk that was hidden by the stealth-mask.

  


And he _winked_! He felt his stomach quiver. Heat tingling his ears.

  


He wanted to reply something, oh how he wanted to. Pulling a Princess Bride quote at him and all? Sly.

But he knew the communication of their missions was recorded for... 'safety measures' and 'making sure to abide the law'. Yeah. Damn rules about partners not being permitted to 'be involved'.

But surely the other three knew. Had always known. Even before Duo and Trowa themselves. They kept the secret.

  


So he only sighed and when he noticed the knocked out and tied up goons in the background of the footage he muttered “Showoff...” A grin plastering his face.

  


Trowa chuckled again and moved out of the frame. “So... NOW can we proceed with the plan?” He could still hear the amusement underlining his voice. “Or.. are you still stuck, oh mighty Shinigami?”

  


He felt his ears heating up again. “Well... if you COULD be so kind as to get rid of the morons? Second hallway to your left, fourth door... ” he drawled trying to sound disgruntled but knew he failed. The lopsided grin stuck on his mouth. Also hidden under a stealth-mask.

  


Neat little things Quatre had invented there. A half-face mask that was slim and light to wear over mouth and nose including the comm-unit and a sort of gas mask you could also use as a scuba AND muting every sound to the outside world. As long as he wasn't screaming or swearing vividly his enemies wouldn't hear him. Luckily.

  


Yeah. He WAS kind of stuck. His body was cramped upside down inside an air vent tunnel right above the main junction point of the enemies power- and communication-unit. Getting there had been easy. As expected from the self proclaimed god of death. And tapping into their system had been child's play. Boring even.

  


BUT luck just hadn't been on his side today. Two of the goons of their target had chosen exactly that day and moment he had finished downloading the data and manipulating the vid-feed to break the meticulously observed and analyzed routine they had accumulated over the last two weeks. Those morons had strolled into the room right behind him making it impossible for him to get away without being noticed. And... was that pot he smelled there? Unbelievable... Terrorists these days... He rolled his eyes.

  


They had planned everything meticulously – this time at least. Beforehand surveillance, backup plan, reinforcemet and all. Last time it had been a short notice kind of mission.

  


They had tried to track down Jelinek – one of Tsubarovs close associates – for years. With little to no success. This maniac had tried to gain Power in the shadows for years. Unnoticed, until shortly after the Marimeia-Incident when his associates attempted to kidnap Relena and half her embassy staff.

  


Freeing her had involved a certain cardboard copy of Wing Zero amongst other things and resulted in Heero, Trowa and himself finally joining Preventers full time. _And_ Heero and Relena finally officially dating.

  


But Jelinek had only send his goons and eluded his capture ever since. Pulling equal stunts periodically. And that shindig had been eight years ago.

  


Then, approximatley a year ago Preventers had gotten a solid tip that they would find him on an outskirt colony of the L2-cluster.

They had rushed to that colony, closing in on their target.

  


And maybe, just maybe they had gotten a bit cocky. Or sidetracked.... Maybe both...

Anyway. Jelinek had gotten away because of their carelessness. And both of them had been reprimanded thoroughly. By Une, Wufei, Heero, Quatre... even Relena! Embarrassing.

  


They had sworn to keep their antics to a minimum from there on.

  


Duo grinned remembering. He had dared Trowa for the challenge who could get to Jelinek first. It wasn't one of his proudest moments, he had to admit. But he could blame it on the giddiness resulting of the post coital afterglow they both had still felt that time after their first time together. Though they had lived together since joining Preventers – as friends of course at first - it had all been so new and overwhelming then. It still was. Worse even - in a pleasantly good and slightly scary way.

  


And this takes us back to the current situation.

  


When Duo had informed Trowa of his current position and the resulting problem his bullheaded boyfriend had decided to 'rescue the damsel in distress' instead of waiting and informing the second unit. Meaning Heero and Wufei respectively.

They could still proceed to plan, hopefully. As long as they hadn't lost too much time. Knowing that a big part of Jelineks crew was on the way back to the compound they were currently in. Having accomplished a big weapons deal.

  


He just hoped Heero would inform them early enough of their return.

  


Right at that moment he heard the door flying open and shortly after two bodies tumbling to the ground. Then he heard tapping on the outside of the vent-shaft. Two knocks, pause, three knocks. Their sign.

  


Who would have ever thought Trowa was a helpless romantic? Not Duo. But he certainly wasn't complaining. His grin got even wider when he started to get out of the vent.

  


Trowa was waiting at the hatch to help him out of there. Smirking, without the stealth-mask. A kind of urgency radiating from his eyes. He knew what that meant. Ohh, boy. Again his ears tingled with heat when he took his mask off as a confirming response.

  


Immediately firm lips covered his own for a brief but urgent heated kiss. And he fought against his knees wanting to turn into jelly. Every. God. Damn. Time....

  


“You should be more careful, darling.” just a hint of concern was heard in Trowas voice. Oh, this endearment. Such a big teddybear. Well, maybe more like a big kitten...

  


He loved it.

  


Trowa kissed him again. More softly this time but equally brief as the one before. Then he readjusted his mask.

  


“And this coming from you of all people...” Duo rolled is eyes, smirking and also reattaching his mask. He tried to ignore the swarm of butterflies rummaging in his stomach. The bemused look Trowa gave him making this very difficult. He sighed. There was time after the mission...

  


They had to move.

He moved over to the two goons starting to secure them. “Sleeping darts again?” Duo asked and Trowa winked again. “Sure. Easiest and fastest way to get the job done.” “I'll keep that in mind.” answered Duo with a renewed grin on his lips.

  


They _had_ deadly weapons on them, but where would be the fun in that? And with Trowas knife throwing skills darts was an art form even more effective than a gun.

  


They hurried out of the room. Trowa took the front, Duo constantly checking the security feed, searching for Jelineks position.

  


“The Target is on the third floor.” Duo proceeded to use 'official mission slang'. Just for the damn protocol Wufei loved so much. “No guards if we take the stairs on the east. We should be able to...”

  


An urgent beeping informed them of an incoming message an they switched to the official mission channel.

  


“Barton. Maxwell. Status? The Package will arrive in T minus 15!” Trust Heero Yuy to spoil you fun.... Aw damn. This was getting close.

  


They looked at each other. Nodded. They were not letting him slip away again. “Well... we could get to the target in six minutes but...” Duo trailed off. He knew Heero would understand what he was saying. 'We can capture him but getting out will be almost impossible without backup.' There were 40 goons coming their way and they juuust purchased some neat new high tech weapons. Great. Time for plan H.

  


“Understood” came Heeros short reply. “We will send the heli for hot extraction. It will be there in...” Heero paused. That wasn't a good sign. “...20” Aw shucks. Duo inhaled sharply and Trowa groaned. “Yeah...” Duo answered lamely. “We'll see you on the roof then. I hope you bring the big guns with you.” he quipped and changed the channel again when he heard the confirming bleep from Heeros end of the line.

  


They started running. Screw the guards. He could throw darts just fine as well. They had to get to Jelinek fast and secure the roof before the cavalry arrived.

  


Lucky for them they only encountered three goons before they arrived at Jelineks private room. ...They all fell equally fast asleep.

  


“Secure the target. I'll secure the passage to the roof.” Trowa pressed demanding. Leaving no room for arguments. Duo hated that side of him. Well it was a love-hate thing really. BossyTrowa could be a hell of a turn on. But in this situations it meant Trowa was taking the higher risk to keep Duo save. And because of a damn technicality Trowa was his superior. So he had to obey. He _really_ hated that side of him.

  


“Yes, Sir!” he quipped agitated. Grinning his maddest grin. Trowa flinched but only nodded and proceeded his way. He knew what would be coming as retaliation for that. Sometimes he thought Trowa was doing this only _because_ of this kind of retaliation. Interesting thought... Anyway. Not much time and all...

  


He slammed the door open, his gun and a few darts ready. You never knew...

“Preventers! Freeze!” he yelled and scanned his surrounding quickly when he easily focused on Jelinek.

  


Oh great. He had hoped to get spared this sight. Jelinek was whirling around, well he tried. Being buried deep within that lady-friend of his and all. Duo tsk'ed.

  


And just when that bastard tried to reach for his gun, Duo let himself drop to the floor in the same moment letting two darts fly their way. The bullets hit the wall right where his head and heart had been a few second ago. He just loved his meticulously trained reflexes. He hadn't been aware that Jelinek was such a good marksman. “Lucky me...” he murmured grinning.

  


“Duo?!” he heard over the comm. That man was so adorable. His.

“I'm fine.” he answered promptly. Letting his mirth shine through his voice.

“Target is... kind of secured.”

  


“Kind of??”

  


“Well, I did put him to sleep. But he also was occupied with his Lady-friend... and I am NOT getting him on the roof naked...” Duo quipped appalled.

  


And there was that warm chuckle again. They both were kind of crazy sometimes. Well, most of the time.

  


“OK. Hurry. Way is secured. They'll arrive any second now...” Trowa trailed off. Slight metal rattling was heard in the background. Trowa was probably assembling as many weapons and ammunition as possible in the short time he had.

  


Duo sighed and opted for that disgustingly flimsy bathrobe beside the bed. He throttled that disgustingly human being inside and shoved the boxers he found with a disgusted face up Jelineks legs. Yikes.

 

“You sooo have to make that up to me...” he whined and threw Jelinek over his shoulder. This time an amused snort answering his comment.

  


Well, competing with Heero at the gym regularly had its perks. He could carry that buffoon easily all the way up to the roof.

  


And right when he was at the staircase to said roof all hell broke loose.

  


“Freeze!”

“Don't move!”

“Put him Down!”

  


Bullets were flying, apparently aimed at his legs. Great. Good thing most of their gear was bulletproof-ish. Most. His legs not so much.

  


And just then he felt a bullet just soo grazing his right outer calf. “Ouch! That hurt.” he gritted his teeth an stumbled forward. Well, literally just a scratch. He'd had worse.

  


Just then Trowa came down the stairs. Like a knight in shining armor firing handy machine guns from both hands. “Move!” he urged Duo forward.

  


“Yeah! Much obliged!” Duo quipped and shimmied past him. “Always a pleasure.” was Trowas curt reply.

  


As soon as he had arrived at the rooftop he threw their prey to the floor and grabbed for a gun to return to Trowas side. He was not letting him do this alone. They were in this together.

At the same time he switched channels again.

  


“Yuy! Status!” he yelled. All calm gone when he saw Trowa gripping his right upper arm, still firing at the lot with it. He yanked at Trowas vest. Letting both of them retreat as fast as possible.

  


“Almost there!” I can see the roof already.” Heero replied, the background noise of the helicopter almost drowning out his voice. Damn close call indeed.

  


“We're gonna need help. Fast.” Duo answered urgently, not waiting for a reply.

  


Trowa inhaled sharply when another bullet hit him at the edge of his outer right thigh.

“Well, going out with a bang. Just like Bonnie and Clyde. I can scratch _that_ from my bucketlist...” Trowa mused darkly.

“Shut up, idiot!” Duo answered agitated “You and your pitch black humor. We're almost there so stop whining!”

  


Trowa chuckled in reply and Duo snorted. “That was not even funny...”

  


They were both limping when they got back to the roof, slamming the door shut and locking it. That had been damn close but they weren't out of the danger zone yet. They heard bullets hitting the thankfully thick metal door. They both yanked their masks down, making the breathing easier.

  


The heli was already right above them, Heero easing down a rope with a foldable stretcher attached, Wufei manning the attached gatling gun.

Duo gaped. “Who the hell is flying that thing?” he asked startled all the while supporting Trowas injured side.

  


He was met with Heeros slight grin when he started securing and fastening him and his passengers on the platform-substitute. For Heero this was a full blown smirk. “Well, Sally of course. She is switching later with Wufei.” Duo gaped. Then he grinned widely. That had to be love. Well it'd better be. Wufei and Sally had been married for two years after all.

  


“Ok.” Trowa quipped groaning when he shiftet his weight to place himself securely on the platform. “Can we later indulge in the pleasantries and see that we get out of here? Now?”

  


Heero snorted and Duo snickered and replied “As you wish...” a thick, warm undertone in his voice.

  


Heero rolled his eyes knowingly and Trowa smiled his sweet genuine smile, only used for him.

  


Yeah. Maybe they were a bit like Bonnie and Clyde. But they were the good ones. And they had help. Good help.

  


Heero gave the signal to haul them up and they immediately started retreating.

  


Just a few scratches, just a few stitches. The mission was a success. Sort of. They had the Dragon's head. Now they just needed to get him to talk. Everything else... would heal and mend.

  


Fast he hoped. He wrapped his arms around Trowa, holding him in place an closing his eyes contently but tired. Trowa easing up against him. He still had a retaliation to give. “Ropes?” Trowa asked quietly against his ear, only for him to hear.

  


He smirked and hummed contently.

  


That was going to be fun...

  



End file.
